Promise
by Shae Vizla
Summary: AU. Quand son fils devient genin à cinq ans, Sakumo Hatake craint que l'enfant se condamne à une vie de solitude et trouve une solution pour le moins originale pour forcer Kakashi à fréquenter des enfants de sa génération : il signe une promesse de mariage entre son héritier et Iruka Umino, une fillette de deux ans. Les vies des deux enfants en seront bouleversées. Kaka/FemIruka.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Promise

**Auteur :** Shae Vizla

**Rating : **M

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** Kakashi Hatake/Iruka Umino

**Avertissements :** Mariage arrangé, rapports sexuels entre mineurs (enfin pas pour tout de suite), violence et morts canons de personnages.

**Disclamer: **Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. S'ils étaient à moi, Kakashi et Iruka seraient ensemble, Sakura suivrait un séminaire anti-harcèlement et Sasuke serait moins stable mentalement...

**Résumé :** AU. Quand son fils devient genin à cinq ans, Sakumo Hatake craint que l'enfant se condamne à une vie de solitude et trouve une solution pour le moins originale pour forcer Kakashi à fréquenter des enfants de sa génération : il signe une promesse de mariage entre son héritier et Iruka Umino, une fillette de deux ans. Les vies des deux enfants en seront bouleversées. Kaka/FemIruka.

* * *

**Chapitre 01 : Mon fils, ce prodige.**

_Kakashi, 5 ans_

Le Pays du Feu possédait sans doute un des climats les plus agréables des Pays Elémentaires. Comme son nom l'indiquait, il y faisait chaud la plupart de l'année et il ne neigeait que dans quelques rares endroits montagneux. L'activité volcanique dans une partie de son sous-sol faisait qu'il n'était pas rare de trouver des _onsens_. Les forêts luxuriantes, dues en partie au Premier Hokage, offraient une ombre rafraîchissante. Le climat était tel qu'il n'existait réellement que trois saisons (printemps, été et automne) et qu'il y avait deux floraisons chaque année. C'était pourquoi, malgré le fait qu'on soit en janvier, le temps était assez doux à Konoha. Les familles de ceux qui passaient leur examen de genins pouvaient ainsi attendre dans la cour de l'Académie sans souffrir du froid.

L'Académie de Konoha avait deux sessions : la première se terminait en janvier et la seconde en juillet. Normalement, les élèves suivaient un cursus de six ans avant de participer à l'examen de genins mais il était possible pour les élèves particulièrement talentueux de bénéficier d'une formation accélérée et donc, d'accéder à l'examen plus tôt que leurs camarades. En temps de guerre et de reconstruction, l'Académie pouvait offrir jusqu'à quatre sessions et le cursus était concentré sur trois ans. Ce n'était cependant pas important aujourd'hui car Konoha jouissait d'une période de paix. Il n'existait pas d'âge minimum ni pour l'entrée à l'Académie, ni pour l'examen de genin et c'était pour cette raison que Sakumo Hatake faisait partie des parents qui attendaient les résultats de leur progéniture, bien que son fils Kakashi n'ait que cinq ans et ne soit resté à l'Académie que quatre mois.

Sakumo Hatake était un homme de grande taille, aux épaules larges et aux longs cheveux blancs indisciplinés en catogan. Vêtu d'un uniforme de jounin, il portait dans le dos le sabre court qui lui avait valu le surnom de Croc Blanc de Konoha. Les autres parents se tenaient à une certaine distance de lui, à la fois intimidés par la présence de ce célèbre shinobi et un peu effrayés, en particulier les non shinobis. Sakumo Hatake était pratiquement une légende, le seul ninja pouvant se battre sur pied d'égalité avec les Sannins cela le rendait aussi populaire qu'inapprochable.

Les portes de l'Académie s'ouvrirent enfin pour laisser sortir une horde d'enfants arborant fièrement leur _hitai-ate_ tout neuf qui faisait d'eux des genins.

_Enfin provisoirement pour certains, _pensa Sakumo qui savait, comme tous ceux qui avaient un jour reçu le symbole de leur appartenance aux rangs des shinobis, que les enfants ne deviendraient réellement des genins qu'après avoir été soumis à un test par leurs jounin-sensei, un test que moins en moins d'équipes passaient en temps de paix et qui était souvent laissé de côté en temps de guerre. Ignorant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore véritablement des genins, la plupart des nouveaux diplômés se précipitèrent vers leurs familles, les joues rouges d'excitation et les yeux brillants de fierté.

Le reste des enfants sortit d'un pas plus mesuré, trahissant des personnalités plus mâtures ou une éducation plus traditionnelle. Sakumo Hatake ne fut guère surpris de voir un petit garçon bien plus jeune que ses condisciples s'approcher de lui d'un pas calme, un _hitai-ate_ couvrant fièrement son front. Néanmoins, il connaissait suffisamment son fils pour savoir que sous ses airs calmes et mesurés, Kakashi bouillait d'excitation mais ne voulait pas être vu comme un gamin par les personnes présentes. Même s'il comprenait la logique de son fils, Sakumo avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait quand il voyait l'enfant arborer une expression si sérieuse alors qu'il était encore si jeune. Heureusement, ce dernier était toujours un enfant derrière les portes de leur demeure, un petit garçon qui venait encore se glisser dans son lit après un cauchemar.

Sakumo cacha son trouble et adressa un grand sourire à son fils tout en ébouriffant affectueusement ses courts cheveux blancs.

\- Je savais que tu y arriverais, Ka-kun.

\- Je suis premier au classement, Tou-san, lui apprit Kakashi, la fierté apparente dans sa voix.

\- Tu le mérites, tu as travaillé dur pour y arriver.

Kakashi lui répondit avec un sourire empreint d'une immense joie et abandonna sa réserve pour étreindre une des jambes de son père – il était encore trop petit pour atteindre une autre partie de son corps.

\- Ils annonceront les équipes dans une semaine. J'espère que j'aurai un bon jounin-sensei et des co-équipiers potables car j'ai bien l'intention de passer chuunin dans l'année !

L'enfant ne remarqua pas que son père s'était raidi pendant un instant en entendant sa déclaration. Sakumo se maîtrisa rapidement et déclara avec un sourire forcé :

\- Pour marquer le coup, c'est toi qui choisis le repas de ce soir.

\- Ouais ! Je veux de la soupe miso avec des betteraves !

Sakumo sourit à nouveau, sincèrement cette fois. Cela avait été également le repas préféré de sa défunte femme et à peu près la seule chose que le jounin réussissait à cuisiner correctement avec le bouillon de riz. Le reste du temps, les Hatake vivaient de plats à emporter ou de rations de survie.

* * *

Pendant que je travaillais sur le second chapitre de _Seconde Chance, _une fanfic dans laquelle Kakashi et Iruka ont des relations tendues depuis que le jounin a refusé de croire Iruka (qui était déjà une femme dans la fic) quand elle lui annonce sa grossesse, j'ai eu l'idée d'une fic où Kakashi et une Iruka au féminin auraient fait un mariage arrangé, ce qui aurait naturellement modifié leurs vies.

A partir de là, de nombreuses idées ont germées dans mon esprit et c'est ainsi qu'est né _Promise_. Au départ, j'avais surtout développé l'histoire à partir du moment où ils se marient mais j'ai ensuite pensé que c'était mieux de commencer chronologiquement. La plupart des chapitres seront relativement courts, en particulier les premiers, et seront plus axés sur les interactions entre les personnages et la vie quotidienne que sur la vie de shinobi.

Je pensais attendre d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance avant de commencer cette série mais vu que c'est Noël et que je n'ai rien sorti depuis un bon moment, j'ai décidé de publier les deux chapitres que j'avais en réserve et qui ont été corrigé par ma beta Siuan-Amyrlin. Pour ceux qui suivent _Seconde Chance_, le chapitre trois est en bonne voie et je vais probablement être obligé de le couper en deux vu la longueur. Je travaille également sur le prochain chapitre de _Kiri no Iruka_ et un oneshot centré sur Sasuke qui s'appellera _Arrogance_. Quant au _Coven Halliwell_, j'ai décidé de développer les chapitres existants avant de me mettre à la suite.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira et merci de me laisser vos commentaires !


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse à la review de wabwa :

Comme je le disais dans mes notes du précédent chapitre, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en écrivant _Seconde Chance,_ un KakaIru où j'avais déjà fait d'Iruka une fille. Comme mon idée reposait sur un mariage arrangée, que c'était le couple que j'avais en tête et que j'avais déjà imaginé comment intégrer l'histoire à la vie d'Iruka, il m'a paru logique qu'Iruka soit une fille. Par ailleurs, j'aime particulièrement le couple KakaIru et je ne suis pas une grand fan des OC. J'ai également du mal à voir Kakashi avec quelqu'un d'autre : Kurenai et Azuma forment un couple solidement ancré dans mon esprit, de même que Yugao et Hayate, et je ne voudrai infliger Anko à personne… Changer le sexe d'Iruka dans l'intérêt de la fic me permet également de coller le plus possible au canon.

Sinon, ce nouveau chapitre permettra d'en apprendre plus sur l'histoire du clan Hatake et leurs caractéristiques (dans la fic).

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Les inquiétudes d'un père.**

Sakumo plaça délicatement son fils dans son futon après que ce dernier se soit endormi, épuisé par sa journée et l'excitation que celle-ci avait générée. Après l'avoir bordé, le jounin caressa doucement une des joues qui possédait encore la rondeur de l'enfance d'une main tandis que l'autre parcourait la chevelure soyeuse de son fils. C'était lorsqu'il dormait que Kakashi paraissait le plus jeune à ses yeux, et, quand il le voyait ainsi, le shinobi priait pour être capable de le protéger de tout ce que la vie lui amènerait. Il resta quelques instants ainsi, avant de se lever et de se rendre dans la cuisine pour prendre une petite bouteille de saké en céramique et une _ochoko_ dans un placard scellé.

Le jounin sortit ensuite sur la terrasse de sa maison, réchauffa l'alcool à l'aide d'une technique katon de base avant de le verser dans la coupe. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de prendre le temps de faire une pause et de se détendre mais il avait pris quelques jours de congés, estimant qu'il était important pour Kakashi qu'il soit présent pour ses premiers jours en tant que shinobi. L'homme poussa un soupir en pensant à son fils et laissa l'inquiétude qui avait étreint son cœur toute la journée apparaître sur son visage et dominer ses pensées. Son petit garçon était devenu un genin et allait bientôt partir en mission, le second examen n'étant vraiment qu'une formalité pour l'enfant à qui il avait inculqué l'importance du travail d'équipe dès le berceau.

Sakumo avait très vite su que son fils était particulièrement doué pour les arts shinobi, et n'en avait guère été surpris car c'était dans son sang. Néanmoins, quand il avait cédé à son fils et l'avait inscrit à l'Académie avant l'âge habituel d'admission, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé qu'il sauterait plusieurs classes et serait en lice pour l'examen de genin si tôt. Il avait espéré que l'Académie permettrait à Kakashi de nouer des liens avec d'autres enfants et l'encouragerait à se comporter plus comme un petit garçon que comme un adulte miniature, mais de toute évidence, il avait été incroyablement naïf. Et il ne doutait pas que son fils parvienne à réaliser son objectif de devenir chuunin dans l'année.

Une part de lui était incroyablement fière de Kakashi tandis qu'une autre était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il allait être exposé à cette vie si tôt. Mais Sakumo avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Son fils était désormais un shinobi sous les ordres de l'Hokage et il savait que tenter de freiner son avancement serait seulement nuisible à la carrière et au développement de Kakashi à long terme. Sans compter que l'enfant ne comprendrait pas et prendrait toute tentative dans ce sens comme une mise en doute de ses capacités.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Sakumo était le fait que Kakashi n'allait pas avoir de pairs alors qu'il n'avait déjà aucun désir de nouer des liens avec les enfants de son âge qu'il trouvait trop immatures. Son fils était un solitaire qui n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance et son talent n'allait que l'éloigner des autres et faire naître des sentiments de jalousie et d'envie que ce soit chez les shinobi plus âgés que lui et moins doués ou sa génération quand ils seraient assez âgés pour réaliser combien Kakashi était en avance sur eux.

Sakumo avait été lui aussi un surdoué mais il avait trouvé des camarades en les trois Sannins et il avait également eu sa compagne Saya. Elle avait été son roc durant toute leur jeunesse et il ressentait encore vivement le poids de son absence. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la moitié – la meilleure moitié – de lui-même. Elle lui manquait terriblement en tant que compagne, mais également en tant que mère. Kakashi n'avait pas encore deux ans quand elle était morte. Si elle avait été là, elle aurait su comment parler à Kakashi, elle avait toujours trouvé les mots pour lui et l'avait compris sans qu'il ait besoin de s'exprimer.

Le comportement de son enfant était d'autant plus inquiétant qu'il était un Hatake. Leur clan avait beaucoup de points communs avec leurs rivaux au sein du village, les Inuzuka. Ils avaient des attributs canins, un odorat et une ouïe développés, fonctionnaient selon une structure de meute et étaient gouvernés par un alpha, l'Hokage étant considéré comme l'Alpha Prime et le village comme la meute au sens large. Mais les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là.

Les Inuzuka avaient tendance à vouloir prouver leur dominance dès l'enfance (ce qui provoquaient des tensions car ils pouvaient rarement prouver leur revendications ), étaient extravertis, peu enclins à la réflexion et connus pour leur promiscuité sexuelle qui faisait qu'ils se mariaient rarement et que pratiquement seuls les enfants issus de grossesses multiples avaient les mêmes parents... et encore. Pour simplifier, ils se comportaient comme des chiennes en chaleur. Constamment.

De leur côté, les Hatake étaient plus proches des loups, bien que, d'après les légendes du clan, ils descendraient d'un puissant _Inugami_, à qui ils devraient leurs chevelures blanches aux reflets argentés, et qui serait tombé amoureux d'une _miko_. Leur principale caractéristique était la fidélité, que ce soit au village ou à leur compagne à laquelle ils s'unissaient pour la vie. Mettre en doute la fidélité d'un Hatake était une insulte comparable au fait de traiter un Akimichi adulte de gros en face de lui. Et générait généralement la même réponse. Les Hatake privilégiaient les petites unités familiales - parents et enfants - et n'avaient jamais été très nombreux, trente à cinquante personnes au maximum.

Avant la création des grands pays, ils vivaient dans un territoire qui se trouvait à présent à cheval sur Hi no Kuni et Kaminari no Kuni, ce qui expliquait pourquoi la plupart d'entre eux avaient une affinité naturelle pour le Raiton. Le clan perdit beaucoup de membres durant les guerres de clans et choisirent d'intégrer Konoha, qui correspondait plus à leurs valeurs que Kumo, peu après la fondation de cette dernière. Les Hatake devinrent rapidement proches de Tobirama Senju, le futur Second Hokage et leur loyauté envers lui leur valurent d'obtenir un siège au Conseil Shinobi. Le grand-père de Sakumo, Tōmorokoshi Hatake, avait souvent dit en plaisantant que c'était plutôt une punition.

Les Hatake étaient également connus pour leur intelligence acérée, leur humour sarcastique et leurs grandes aptitudes pour les arts ninjas. Ils possédaient un _kekkei genkai_ le _shiro chakra_ ou chakra blanc qui était plus dense que le chakra normal et leur permettait d'utiliser moins de chakra qu'un autre ninja pour une même technique. Grâce à lui, ils pouvaient également renforcer leurs armes et les rendre plus tranchantes à la manière d'un manipulateur de futon. Les Hatake protégeaient farouchement leur vie privée et avaient souvent du mal à interagir en dehors de leur cercle familial et de leur équipe.

Ils n'étaient ni particulièrement coureurs ou chastes avant de rencontrer leur compagne et pouvaient déterminer si un membre du sexe opposé leur était compatible à l'odeur, une odeur particulièrement agréable qu'ils étaient les seuls à sentir. Saya avait toujours dégagé pour lui le parfum du lilas et du pain d'épices et il s'était imprégné d'elle avant même la puberté. A partir du moment où un Hatake décidait qu'il avait trouvé sa compagne, il lui était entièrement dévoué et entretenait souvent une relation presque symbiotique avec elle, qui se traduisait par une totale fidélité et même la mort de leur compagne ne pouvait mettre fin à leur lien.

Et c'était justement la nature profonde des Hatake et en particulier leur lien avec leur compagne qui assombrissaient l'esprit de Sakumo quand il pensait à son fils. Kakashi avait besoin de nouer des liens, de trouver des camarades. Mais le fait que son père se soit replié sur lui-même et isolé à la mort de Saya ainsi que l'intelligence exceptionnelle de l'enfant, rendrait cela très difficile. Et par dessous tout, le jounin craignait que si Kakashi continuait à s'isoler des autres comme il l'avait fait à l'Académie, il n'ait jamais la chance de trouver une compagne.

Si seulement Sakumo savait comment s'assurer que son fils allait s'ouvrir aux autres…

* * *

Merci de me laisser vos impressions.

**Notes :**

**Traductions :**

Ochoko : coupe à saké

Hi no Kuni : Pays du Feu

Kaminari no Kuni : Pays de la Foudre

Tōmorokoshi : blé

Sakumo : cultures

Kakashi : épouvantail (il y a définitivement un système)

**Aspects culturels :**

_Les Hatake :_

La plupart des informations sur le clan Hatake sortent de mon imagination bien que je me sois inspirée de plusieurs fics pour certains points.

Leur _kekkei genkai,_ le chakra blanc est ainsi mentionné dans un certain nombre de fics comme _Unplanned Paternity_ de TwinTrouble (elle fait partie de mon Top 5 tous fandoms confondus, je la conseille aux anglophones même si elle est actuellement en hiatus) ou _Shattered Eyes_ de Lithius Osmius pour n'en citer que deux. J'ai fait un mix de ce que l'on peut trouver dessus.

La relation des Hatake avec le Nidaime est un clin d'œil à _Time MixUp_ de Lucillia où Kakashi est en fait un descendant du Hokage qui a eu un enfant illégitime avec la femme d'un Hatake. Dans cette fic amusante de voyage temporel, Naruto révèle qu'il n'a pas inventé le Sexy Jutsu. C'était une technique du Nidaime qu'il a trouvé dans un rouleau que l'avait offert le Sandaime et que le Senju utilisait pour espionner les sources d'eaux chaudes du village. Tobirama est dépeint comme un incorrigible coureur de jupons qui aurait eu des bâtards dans les quatre coins des Pays Elémentaires, sauf à Konoha où son frère avait fait passer une loi pour l'empêcher d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec des femmes mariées et le forcer à se marier s'il fréquentait une célibataire. Il a eu un enfant avec une Hatake mais son mari et elle ont pondu une excuse vaseuse pour expliquer la couleur de cheveux similaire à celle de Tobirama.

_Les Hatake et les Inuzuka :_

Dans _Promise_, la rivalité qui existe entre les clans Inuzuka et Hatake est proche de celle qui existe alors entre les Hyuuga et les Uchiha. Ils ont des compétences proches, mais des approches différentes et chaque clan se considère meilleur dans leur domaine commun (le pistage pour les Inuzuka et les Hatake).

Les Inuzuka ont une relation symbiotique avec leurs chiens : ils se lient dans l'enfance avec un à trois d'entre eux et utilisent des techniques imitant les attaques des chiens. Ils ont développés des drogues pour augmenter la performance de leurs compagnons et ils se séparent très rarement d'eux. Les Hatake possèdent le contrat d'invocation des chiens qui ne peut être signé que par un membre du clan et durant l'enfance, chaque Hatake élève et dresse plusieurs chiots - généralement un à la fois - avec des spécialisations différentes selon leurs capacités. Une fois leur dressage terminé, ces chiens reçoivent un _hitai-ate_ et une veste bleue avec l'emblème du Hatake (un champ stylisé pour Sakumo et un _henohenomoheji_ pour Kakashi) et forment une meute dont les membres seront invoqués individuellement ou collectivement en cas de nécessité.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Fairy-Demon pour sa gentille review. L'histoire va continuer à coller au canon dans les grandes lignes, en incluant la variable qu'est la relation entre Kakashi et Iruka. Comme certaines parties sont un peu vagues dans le manga, j'ai essayé de les développer sans trahir la trame. Par ailleurs, les chapitres se concentreront dans un premier temps plus sur l'enfance de nos deux héros et leurs interactions que sur l'action pure. La plupart des chapitres devraient avoir un rating entr et être légers jusqu'à l'arc sur la mission ratée et le suicide de Sakumo. Il y aura néanmoins des chapitres un peu plus durs où sera évoqué la réalité du monde shinobi (ce sera le cas dans le chapitre 4).****

* * *

**Chapitre 03 : Minato Namikaze.**

Une semaine plus tard, Sakumo Hatake se trouvait à nouveau devant les portes de l'Académie Shinobi de Konoha à attendre son fils. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'autres parents à ses côtés et le jounin était adossé à un arbre dans une posture faussement nonchalante. Il avait ouvert un des livres à l'eau-de-rose qu'il aimait lire pour décompresser après une mission, mais il avait des difficultés à se concentrer.

La source de son tumulte intérieur était les nominations des équipes genins. La plupart des parents vaquaient à leurs occupations ou attendaient chez eux leurs enfants car cela pouvait durer un certain temps, mais Sakumo préférait attendre. Il savait que cela ferait plaisir à Ka-kun de le voir et il était trop anxieux pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le placement dans une équipe genin n'était pas un événement anodin : une bonne équipe pouvait former des liens durables et devenir une seconde famille tandis que certains choix s'avéraient désastreux. C'était d'autant plus délicat dans le cas de Kakashi parce qu'il allait être beaucoup plus jeune que ses camarades et qu'en tant qu'Hatake, il avait besoin d'une meute solide s'il ne voulait pas devenir un loup solitaire.

Sakumo Hatake était l'un des jounins d'élite de Konoha, dont le talent et la force étaient souvent considérés comme égaux à ceux des Sannins. Entre Tsunade qui avait pratiquement quitté le service actif depuis la mort de son fiancé et qui travaillait à plein temps à l'hôpital, dans les limites de son hématophobie, et Jiraiya qui vagabondait à travers le monde, il n'y avait plus guère qu'Orochimaru pour rivaliser avec lui au sein du village. Le revers de la médaille était qu'on leur confiait les missions les plus dangereuses et les plus délicates.

Des trois Sannins, Sakumo avait toujours été plus proche de Jiraiya tandis que Tsunade avait été la meilleure amie de Saya. Orochimaru et lui se respectaient profondément et se comprenaient souvent sans se parler sur le champ de bataille, mais leur réserve et leurs quasi-inaptitudes sociales respectives faisaient qu'il leur était souvent difficile de communiquer entre eux sans leurs camarades pour parler pour eux. Sans compter qu'ils s'étaient tous deux repliés sur eux-mêmes ces dernières années. Sakumo s'était isolé après la mort de sa compagne, concentrant son attention sur son fils et son devoir pour le village tandis qu'Orochimaru, sans ses équipiers pour le tanner, passait l'essentiel de son temps à faire des expériences dans son laboratoire.

Un autre que Sakumo aurait très certainement utilisé sa position au sein du village pour influencer le placement de son fils, ou aurait au moins demandé à connaître au préalable le nom de son jounin-sensei, mais l'aîné des Hatake n'aimait pas utiliser sa position. Il estimait qu'il était un shinobi comme les autres et il aurait eu l'impression de douter de son Hokage en mettant son nez dans la formation des équipes genins.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sakumo était au bord de la crise de nerfs bien que seuls ses plus proches amis auraient pu s'en rendre compte. Après tout, il était un shinobi et il avait appris depuis longtemps à cacher ses émotions. Plusieurs équipes genins étaient déjà sorties du bâtiment, parfois accompagnées de leur jounin-sensei, mais il n'avait pas encore entraperçu ne serait-ce que l'ombre de son fils. Il tenta de se concentrer sur son livre mais les lettres se brouillaient devant ses yeux et il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas tout simplement renoncer.

La porte de l'Académie s'ouvrit alors et Sakumo faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant les cheveux blancs ébouriffés de son fils. Le corps de celui-ci se détendit en voyant son père et le jounin devina qu'il tentait de réprimer un soupir de soulagement.

\- Tou-san, je voudrai te présenter mon jounin-sensei.

L'aîné des Hatake tourna alors son attention vers la silhouette qui se dressait derrière son fils et fut surpris par sa jeunesse. L'homme, ou plutôt l'adolescent, car il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans, avait des cheveux d'un blond éclatant et des yeux bleus très vifs. Son visage ouvert et séduisant lui était également familier et il sollicita sa mémoire. Il eut alors un flash : Jiraiya qui ébouriffait les cheveux d'un garçon blond aux yeux bleus.

\- Minato-kun ?

L'adolescent se gratta la nuque et eut un sourire gêné.

\- Sakumo-sama, je suis heureux de vous revoir, cela fait un certain temps…

\- Vous vous connaissez ? intervint Kakashi tout en rapprochant de son père pour se poster à quelques centimètres de son côté droit.

Sakumo posa la main sur la tête de son fils et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, laissant échapper un petit rire quand il parvint à obtenir un petit cri embarrassé.

\- Minato-kun était l'apprenti de Jiraiya. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bonnes choses sur toi : tu es l'étoile montante de Konoha.

L'adolescent rougit, visiblement gêné.

\- Le simple fait que le Hokage t'ait nommé jounin-sensei en dit beaucoup sur tes capacités. J'espère que nous aurions l'occasion de nous affronter lors d'un entraînement.

\- J'en serai très honoré, Sakumo-sama.

L'aîné des Hatake fut un peu gêné par enthousiasme avec lequel l'autre jounin lui répondit. Cela lui semblait toujours étrange de constater à quel point les autres shinobis le tenaient en haute estime. Après tout, il ne faisait que son devoir et servait son village tout comme eux. Et même en prenant en compte le fait qu'il était un shinobi de rang S, Minato Namikaze avait été l'élève star de Jiraiya et avait forcément du côtoyer les deux autres Sannins et le Sandaime.

\- Je suppose que tu prends mon garçon en apprentissage, devina Sakumo face à l'absence de deux autres genins.

\- Oui, le nombre de nouveaux genins n'est pas équilibré et Hokage-sama semble penser que je suis le plus à même d'instruire Kakashi-kun. Nous ferons des rotations avec d'autres équipes pour certaines de nos missions pour qu'il s'habitue à travailler en équipe.

L'adolescent se tourna vers son nouvel apprenti et lui sourit :

\- J'ai l'impression que nous allons faire de grandes choses tous les deux, Kakashi Hatake.

Visiblement touché par la confiance de son jounin-sensei, l'enfant lui rendit son sourire. Sakumo songea qu'il avait eu raison de faire confiance à l'Hokage pour le placement de son fils unique et eut le pressentiment que les deux jeunes shinobis allaient former une formidable équipe.

* * *

Minato entre en scène ! Ce sera le tour des Umino dans le prochain chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires !

**Notes :**

_Concernant_ _Tsunade :_

Il n'y a pas de chronologie officielle de Naruto et les dates de certains événements sont très vagues. On sait seulement qu'après la mort de Dan, Tsunade a eu la phobie du sang et que désillusionnée par Konoha, elle a ensuite quitté le village avec Shizune. Ce qui m'a posé problème ici est l'âge des Shizune, qui n'a qu'un an de plus que Kakashi. Je vois mal Tsunade trimbaler sur les routes une enfant aussi jeune et d'après Narutopédia, Shizune est devenue genin à neuf ans, ce qui semble impliquer qu'elle a fréquenté l'Académie.

Dans le cadre de _Promise_, je suis donc partie du principe que Tsunade n'est pas partie juste après la mort de Dan. Elle est restée pour s'occuper de Shizune et à travailler à l'hôpital de Konoha, formant des médics-nins dans les limites de sa phobie. Elle s'était néanmoins isolée de plus en plus, s'absentait régulièrement pour jouer et commençait à avoir des problèmes d'alcoolisme. Ce sont finalement certaines décisions politiques du Sandaime et l'impression que le village trahit les préceptes de son grand-père et de son grand-oncle (comme l'affaire Sakumo) qui finissent par la pousser à partir.

_Concernant Sakumo Hatake :_

Dans le manga, il est dit que Sakumo Hatake était considéré comme un jounin qui était sur un pied d'égalité avec les Sannins. Comme ils ont des âges et un parcours similaires, je pense qu'ils devaient être assez proches et effectuer régulièrement des missions ensembles, en particulier durant l'époque où Jiraiya s'occupaient des orphelins d'Amé, puis après que Tsunade se soit retirée du service actif. D'ailleurs, dans le manga, les Sannins s'adressent de façon très familière à Kakashi, ce qui semble confirmer cette théorie. Cette proximité est mentionnée ou suggérée dans de nombreuses fanfics.

Jiraiya a une personnalité très ouverte et amicale, qui a tendance à attirer les gens et Sakumo s'entend un peu mieux avec lui parce que c'est facile de converser avec lui (et qu'il fait l'essentiel de la conversation). Tsunade était plus proche de sa femme Saya tandis qu'Orochimaru partage son caractère introverti et plutôt solitaire, ce qui rend difficile pour eux d'avoir une conversation en dehors du champ de bataille sans Jiraiya, Tsunade ou Saya.

Je ne l'ai pas explicitement indiqué dans _Promise_, mais c'est en fait implicitement suggéré par les inquiétudes de Sakumo envers son fils et ses réflexions sur les particularités du Clan Hatake, en particulier le lien avec leur compagne : Sakumo souffre déjà de dépression. La mort de sa femme l'a fortement ébranlé et en tant que membre du Hatake, une fois uni, il a besoin de sa compagne pour fonctionner. En fait, dans _Promise_, la plupart des Hatake ne survivent pas à la mort de leur campagne et Sakumo aurait probablement suivi Saya dans la mort s'il n'avait pas eu un petit enfant à élever et son devoir envers son village. Comme ses rares amis ont leurs propres problèmes et qu'il a toujours eu un caractère introverti, personne ne remarque l'ampleur de son problème, pas même Sakumo lui-même.

_Concernant Minato Namikaze :_

Je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé d'informations claires sur l'âge qu'avait Minato à sa mort, mais je voulais qu'il soit jeune pour être un jounin-sensei dans _Promise_, sans être excessivement jeune, et qu'il ait moins de trente ans à sa mort. J'ai hésité longuement entre faire de Kakashi son seul genin et lui attribuer deux autres genins jusqu'à l'Examen de Chuunin, voire au-delà, et j'ai finalement choisi la première solution.


	4. Chapter 4

Réponse au Poussin Fou. Merci pour ta review. La longueur des chapitres est volontaire, et certains de ceux à venir seront des petites vignettes, des tranches de vies en quelque sorte. Les chapitre forment un petit arc qui va justement amener la question du contrat ^^

Quand aux autres séries que tu as cité, j'y travailles !

Par précaution, le contenu de ce chapitre est rated M pour la violence (conforme à l'univers de la série) et pour des allusions à des violences sexuelles. Le texte qui suit contient ma première scène d'action et j'espère que le résultat est satisfaisant.

* * *

**Chapitre 04 : Sauvetage.**

Quand il se remémorerait par la suite le moment où les Umino étaient entrés dans sa vie, Sakumo se ferait la réflexion que comme pour beaucoup de choses dans la vie, il avait trouvé la réponse à ses problèmes quand il ne la cherchait pas. En effet, le jounin revenait d'une des rares missions qu'il accomplissait en tant que jounin et non en tant qu'Inu, le légendaire Capitaine ANBU quand il était tombé sur le destin l'avait fait dévier de sa route. La mission en elle-même était de Rang-A mais elle ne lui avait pas posé de grandes difficultés : infiltrer la demeure de la cible, le tuer en faisant croire à une mort naturelle et ressortir, tout cela sans être remarqué.

Il était à une journée et demie de voyage de Konoha lorsqu'il repéra la présence de plusieurs sources de chakra – toutes au dessus des réserves types d'un genin - en amont de sa position et décida d'aller enquêter car ils étaient non loin de son village et leur nombre ne correspondait pas à celui d'une équipe type de Konoha. Dans le meilleur des cas, il s'agissait de shinobis de Konoha se rendant en mission ou sur le chemin du retour comme lui. Dans le pire des cas, ils étaient hostiles et il devrait collecter des informations, voire les affronter.

Le jounin diminua sa signature de chakra afin d'approcher celle d'un animal de grande taille. Le groupe ne semblait pas contenir de senseurs, sinon ils l'auraient déjà repéré et il décida d'avancer aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en faisant un minimum de bruit. Quand il commença à entendre des éclats de voix, il s'accroupit et rampa le plus furtivement possible sous un bosquet.

Sa position lui offrait une vue idéale sur la clairière où se trouvait les individus sans être vu. Quatre hommes et une femme encerclaient une seconde femme qui, à en juger par son uniforme et l'_hitai-ate_ autour de son bras gauche était une kunoichi de Konoha. Son visage s'assombrit en constatant qu'il y avait trois autres hommes à terre - tous morts à en juger par leurs blessures et le fait qu'il ne sentait pas leur chakra. Tous les trois portaient l'uniforme de Konoha.

Il reporta son attention sur le groupe. La kunoichi de Konoha – la trentaine, brune, taille moyenne, au moins chuunin d'après son uniforme mais son chakra fluctuait constamment, rendant toute estimation de ses réserves impossible - semblait n'avoir que des blessures superficielles et il faillit lâcher un grondement en réalisant qu'ils jouaient avec elle, la bousculant et lui infligeant des éraflures sans lui laisser d'ouverture, y compris l'autre kunoichi. Au contraire, elle encourageait les quatre hommes, détaillant crument ce qu'ils allaient lui faire une fois qu'ils se seraient lassés de leur jeu actuel.

Le jounin comprit mieux son comportement quand elle se tourna pour s'adresser à un des hommes, permettant à Sakumo d'apercevoir son profil. Akemi Junai. Jounin. 25 ans. Ninja déserteur de Kumo. Médic-nin de formation, spécialiste en torture et poisons. Connue pour son sadisme et son mépris envers les autres femmes. Etait parvenue à s'enfuir après que Kumo ait découvert qu'elle avait torturé, violé, mutilé et tué plusieurs de ses collègues kunoichis. Considéré comme une Jounin de Rang-A dans le Bingo Book.

A présent qu'il l'avait identifiée, il su qui étaient deux de ses complices car ils étaient connus pour travailler ensemble avant et après leur défection. Kogoro Junai, jeune cousin d'Akemi, ancien Tokubetsu Jounin de Kumo. 20 ans. Médic-nin. Accusé de viols et de meurtres de civiles ainsi que d'expériences médicales non sanctionnées sur des shinobis. Honbô Dôseki. Ancien Chuunin de Kumo. 16 ans. Soupçonné d'avoir violé et torturé la kunoichi de son équipe deux ans auparavant, encouragé par son jounin-sensei, Akemi Junai.

Il ne parvint pas à identifier les deux autres hommes mais d'après leurs _hitai-ate _raturés, c'étaient des déserteurs d'Iwa et de Kiri respectivement. Ils ne devaient pas avoir désertés depuis très longtemps et étant donné leurs réserves de chakra qui les plaçaient comme bas et moyen chuunin, ils n'étaient probablement que du menu fretin. Des quatre, Akemi était probablement la seule à présenter potentiellement un réel challenge pour lui mais à sa connaissance, elle était plutôt spécialisée dans l'infiltration et la torture psychologique et physique avec un certain talent pour le genjutsu. Kogoro était un médic et Honbô avait probablement été formé à la torture. Les deux autres étaient des éléments hasardeux mais ils ne devaient pas présenter à priori de risques majeurs s'il ne se souvenait pas d'eux.

Ce qui rendait le groupe de déserteurs vraiment dangereux était le fait qu'ils étaient comme une meute de loups sauvages, excités par le sang et le désir d'infliger de la souffrance à autrui. S'il voulait se débarrasser d'eux, il allait devoir agir vite et viser l'Alpha. Une fois la tête décapitée, le groupe allait s'effondrer et Sakumo pourrait tirer profit de l'impact psychologique pour éliminer le reste.

Le jounin plaça son masque sur son visage et attendit. Il savait que le meilleur moment pour attaquer un prédateur était quand il était concentré sur la proie qu'il s'apprêtait à dévorer et quand le groupe tourna le dos à sa position - Akemi encourageant ses camarades quelques pas en arrière alors qu'ils faisaient cercle autour de l'autre kunoichi et la bousculaient, se la passant comme des enfants le feraient d'un ballon - il vit sa chance et sortit le tantô qui l'avait rendu célèbre sur les champs de bataille. Les déserteurs étaient totalement focalisés sur leur proie et Akemi avait repris son monologue.

\- Je peux sentir ta peur d'ici, petite garce et tu as bien raison d'avoir peur. Mes garçons ne font que s'échauffer et ils savent comment traiter les petites putes dans ton genre. J'ai hâte de m'occuper de toi, je suis sûre que je peux te faire crier délicieusement. Je me demande combien de jours tu vas tenir avec ce que mes garçons et moi avons en stock pour toi, je…

La kunoichi s'interrompit brutalement et toussa du sang qui coula, épais et sombre, sur son menton. Elle regarda alors la lame qui sortait de son cœur comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Sakumo chuchota alors à son oreille :

\- Oh désolé, j'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

Il retira son tantô d'un geste sec et la kunoichi s'effondra sur l'herbe, morte. Les quatre autres déserteurs se figèrent et celui qui devait réceptionner leur captive la manqua, ce qui lui permit de se laisser glisser au sol et de se rouler en boule. _Bonne_ _fille, _songea Sakumo,_ elle a compris qu'elle devait se faire oublier et me laisser le champ libre._ Les quatre hommes étaient totalement figés, comme s'ils ne parvenaient pas à saisir ce qui venait de se passer et Sakumo n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une telle opportunité.

Il concentra du chakra dans ses jambes et s'élança dans la direction, décapitant Kogoro et plongeant son tantô dans le ventre du déserteur de Kiri avaient qu'ils aient eu le temps de retrouver leurs esprits. Honbô fut le premier à réagir et tenta de l'attaquer avec un kunai mais la colère le rendait maladroit. Sakumo chargea son arme avec son chakra de foudre et lui coupa rapidement la main avant de lui transpercer le cœur. Le déserteur d'Iwa, ayant certainement réalisé que ses chances de s'en sortir vivant étaient incroyablement faibles, tenta alors de s'enfuir mais le jounin lui sectionna la colonne vertébrale avant de l'achever en plongeant son arme dans son cœur.

Il vérifia que les cinq déserteurs étaient bien morts et acheva celui qu'il avait frappé au ventre pour lui éviter un autre quart d'heure d'agonie. Bien qu'il n'ait aucun espoir, il examina également les trois shinobis de Konoha et confirma qu'ils étaient morts sans l'ombre d'un doute, avant de se tourner vers la femme qu'il avait sauvé. Elle était toujours roulée en boule et Sakumo s'accroupit à côté d'elle, un peu perdu à présent que le feu de la bataille était passé. Il esquissa un geste pour lui toucher l'épaule, mais son instinct lui cria que c'était une très mauvaise idée. A la place, il baissa son masque pour paraître moins intimidant et murmura doucement :

\- C'est fini, ils sont tous morts. Ils ne vous feront plus jamais de mal.

Le dos de la jeune femme frémit et le jounin se demanda s'il devait dire ou faire quelque chose d'autre lorsqu'elle releva la tête et que leurs yeux se croisèrent :

\- Hatake-sama ?

\- Maa, ce sont les cheveux qui m'ont trahis, hein ? Ce sont toujours les cheveux.

Malgré elle, le kunoichi laissa échapper un petit gloussement et Sakumo lui sourit en se frottant la nuque, tout réprimant un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait été ébranlée par la situation - c'était évident à la façon dont elle continuait à trembler - mais ils avaient échoués à la briser. _Bien._

\- J'ai peur de ne pas connaître votre nom.

\- Kohari Umino. Tokubetsu Jounin.

\- Pouvez-vous me donner un rapport succinct, Umino-san ? demanda le jounin en espérant que passer en « mode mission » permettrait à la jeune femme de se recentrer.

\- Mon équipe, constituée du Chuunin Itô Hasegawa, du Chuunin Ryoma Take et de moi-même sous le commandement du Tokubetsu Jounin Saburo Aeno est parti il y a trois semaines de Konoha pour une mission d'escorte de rang-B jusqu'au village de Jizoku, à la frontière. La mission s'est déroulée sans accrocs, à part une rencontre avec un groupe de bandits que nous avons éliminés sans difficultés. Le reste de la mission a été anodin, mais alors que nous avions fait les deux tiers du voyage de retour, nous avons été embusqués par ces cinq ninjas déserteurs. La femme a tué Saburo avant que l'on puisse réagir. Nous avons engagé le combat et Itô est parvenu à blesser celui originaire de Kiri avant d'être tué par la femme. J'affrontais un des hommes de Kumo lorsque le second, qui devait être un médic-nin, m'a atteint avec un jutsu qui a perturbé mon flux de chakra. J'ai été désorientée et je n'ai pas vu ce qui est arrivé à Ryoma. Ils sont parvenus à me désarmer et ils ont commencé à jouer avec moi comme si j'étais une foutue souris et qu'ils étaient des chats. La femme en particulier semblait apprécier de me dire ce qu'elle allait me faire…

Un frisson parcourut le corps de la kunoichi.

\- Kami en soit loué, vous êtes arrivé avant qu'elle ait pu mettre une seule de ses menaces à exécution.

La kunoichi se mit à pleurer silencieusement et Sakumo fut confus au sujet de la marche à suivre. Devait-il la réconforter et risquer de blesser sa fierté ou faire l'ignorant et la laisser évacuer le trop plein d'émotions ? Ce fut finalement Kohari qui prit la décision pour lui en enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine. Dépassé, le jounin l'enlaça maladroitement et lui tapota le dos.

* * *

Après avoir réconforté la kunoichi de son mieux et nettoyé la scène, Sakumo la fit grimper sur son dos et la ramena aussi vite qu'il lui était possible à Konoha, tout en restant attentif à d'autres agresseurs. Il déposa Kohari à l'hôpital ainsi que les rouleaux contenants les corps de ses équipiers et partit après avoir décrit la technique que Kogoro avait utilisée contre elle. Un des médics-nins l'a reconnu et semblait confiant quand au complet rétablissement de la kunoichi.

Il se rendit ensuite auprès de l'Hokage auquel il fit les rapports oraux de sa mission et de sa rencontre avec les cinq déserteurs avant de remettre son rapport et les rouleaux avec les corps des déserteurs aux services concernés en demandant que les primes soient partagées entre Umino et les familles de ses trois équipiers.

Sakumo acheta des udons à emporter sur le chemin de sa demeure et fut accueilli chaleureusement par Ka-kun qui entreprit de lui raconter en détail tout ce qu'il avait fait durant son absence. Alors qu'il déposait un baiser attendri sur la tempe de son fils, le jounin songea qu'il avait somme toute passé une journée fructueuse. Il était satisfait d'avoir fait son devoir et était loin de se douter que cette journée aurait un plus grand impact sur sa vie et celle de son fils qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !

**Vocabulaire :**

Civils : Individus n'ayant pas reçu de formation ninja ou n'ayant pas obtenu le grade de genin et ayant été forcés de retourner dans le monde civil. Tous les êtres vivants possèdent une énergie appelée chakra mais la plupart des civils ne savent pas s'en servir et disposent généralement de faibles réserves.

Rangs dans le monde ninja :

_Pré-genins ou aspirants ninjas:_ Elèves d'une Académie ninja d'un village caché ou autre qui apprennent à malaxer leur chakra et reçoivent une éducation de base sur la vie des ninjas. La durée des études est variable et peut dépendre du talent de l'étudiant ou du climat politique. Ainsi, Kakashi Hatake est entré à l'Académie de Konoha vers quatre ans et y est resté très peu de temps.

_Genins : _Ce sont généralement des aspirants ninja qui ont finis leurs études à l'Académie et ont été accepté par un jounin-sensei. Ceux qui sont exclus du programme doivent retourner à l'Académie pour des leçons supplémentaires et sont généralement répartis dans les forces ninjas et des services comme le décryptage, etc, avec le grade de genins.

_Apprentis :_ Pré-genins ou genins (et parfois chuunin) qui sont choisis spécifiquement par un jounin qui leur transmet ses techniques (par opposition à un jounin-sensei qui apprend à ses genins des techniques avancées et certaines de ses techniques uniquement s'il le désire). Si le jounin possède un contrat d'invocation, il le fait généralement signer à son apprenti. L'apprenti vit souvent avec son maître et même si celui-ci prend également deux genins pour former une équipe, il est considéré comme allant de soi qu'il se consacrera plus à la formation de son apprenti si celui-ci est un genin qu'à celle des deux genins. Si l'apprenti a déjà obtenu le rang de chuunin, il aide généralement son sensei à former les deux autres membres de l'équipe.

_Chuunin (Ninja de classe moyenne) :_ un genin peut être élevé de deux façons au rang de chuunin : par le biais d'un examen, ce qui concerne uniquement ceux faisant partie du programme des jounin-sensei ou par une promotion sur le terrain. Le statut de chuunin correspond au grade de chef d'équipe et pour être promu, il est nécessaire de montrer, entre autres, que l'on est capable de travailler en équipe et de faire preuve de sens stratégique. C'est généralement après qu'un ninja soit devenu chuunin qu'il apprend des techniques élémentaires et se spécialise, même si cela a pu commencer plus tôt dans certains cas.

_Tokubetsu jounin (ou spécial jounin) :_ Rang intermédiaire entre chuunin et jounin. Il s'agit d'un ninja qui a les capacités d'un jounin dans une spécialité comme le kenjutsu, mais ne correspond pas aux critères pour être jounin (Hayate Gekkō par exemple). Ils sont souvent considérés comme étant au même niveau que les jounins, même si ces derniers sont hiérarchiquement leurs supérieurs.

_Jounin (ou ninja de rang supérieur) : _Ce sont des ninjas expérimentés qui ont le grade de Capitaine dans la hiérarchie ninja. Pour devenir un jounin, il est nécessaire d'avoir des capacités élevées dans plusieurs disciplines comme le taijutsu, ninjutsu et genjutsu et parfois une ou plusieurs spécialités (dans un de ces trois domaines ou un autre) ainsi que de maîtriser deux types d'éléments. Seuls les jounins et les tokubetsu jouninpeuvent prendre des équipes genins car ils doivent être suffisamment forts pour pouvoir les protéger au cas où ils rencontraient d'autres ninjas durant leurs missions à l'extérieur du village.

_Kage :_ Chef d'un village ninja qui est généralement choisi par le Conseil et ensuite validé par un vote des jounins. Il est considéré comme le ninja le plus fort du village et doit généralement avoir acquis une certaine réputation dans le monde ninja ou au sein de son village avant d'accéder à ce rang.

**Notes**

_Concernant les identités ANBU :_

Je développerai cette intrigue plus tard mais dans l'univers de _Promise_, certains des masques et des noms de codes ANBU sont héréditaires. J'ai emprunté cette thématique à des fics comme _An ANBU's life for me_ écrite par l'un de mes auteurs KakaIru préférés, Aviss. Cela permet une continuité (techniques, style de taijutsu) et permet de renforcer la réputation du masque en donnant l'impression que l'ANBU est actif plus longtemps qu'il ne l'ait en réalité si le successeur prend le masque juste après la mort de son parent ANBU.

Inu (chien en japonais) est l'identité ANBU propre des Hatake et l'une des sources de leur rivalité avec les Inuzuka qui pensent qu'elle aurait du leur revenir. Pour la petite histoire, quand le Nidaime a fondé les ANBU, il a fait de son homme de confiance, Tōmorokoshi Hatake, l'un des premiers Capitaines ANBU et lui a donné le nom de code d'Inu en remerciement de ses années de service.

Traditionnellement, les Inuzuka intègrent plutôt le corps des chasseurs que celui des ANBU. En effet, leurs compagnons canins et le fait qu'ils utilisent principalement les techniques de leur clan rendent tout anonymat difficile, et problématique lorsqu'un ANBU doit effectuer des missions (principalement des assassinats) qui ne doivent pas être attribuées à Konoha. Le corps des chasseurs, dont l'attribution des noms de codes fonctionnent sur un mode différent que celui des ANBU, correspond mieux à leurs talents de traqueurs

_Concernant Kohari Umino_

Apparemment depuis que j'avais fait des recherches sur les parents d'Iruka pour le _Dauphin de Kiri_, un nouveau databook Naruto a été publié (novembre 2014). D'après Narutopédia, ses parents s'appelaient Ikkaku et Kohari Umino, ils étaient tous deux des jounins et avaient 45 ans au moment de leur mort.

J'avais prévu de faire de Kohari et de ses équipiers des chuunins mais j'ai modifié la composition de l'équipe pour rendre le chapitre « plus conforme ». Dans _Promise_, Ikkaku Umino est un jounin qui a diverses aires d'expertises, principalement les pièges, tandis que sa femme est, pour l'instant, une Tokubetsu jouninspécialisée dans l'infiltration et la collecte d'information.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews ! Promise a dépassé les 1 600 visualisations !

J'ai conscience qu'il n'y a pas eu de chapitres depuis longtemps mais ces derniers temps, j'ai essayé de prioriser d'autres projets et j'ai eu toute une période où je n'avais tout simplement pas le temps de travailler sur mes fics. J'ai néanmoins avancé sur _Promise_ mais j'ai plutôt travaillé sur des passages qui se déroulent quand nos deux héros sont plus âgés. Je me suis également concentré sur le développement et l'insertion de personnages secondaires qui auront un rôle plus ou moins important dans l'histoire.

Pour répondre au Poussin Fou, Sakumo, sans être aussi asocial que l'est Kakashi dans le manga, a des difficultés à naviguer en société en partie parce que ce n'est pas dans sa nature et parce qu'il s'est isolé depuis son veuvage. Ce chapitre va un peu développer cet aspect.

Iruka fait enfin son apparence…

* * *

**Chapitre 05 : La famille Umino**

Sakumo relégua rapidement sa rencontre avec les cinq déserteurs dans un coin de son esprit et fut naturellement étonné lorsqu'il fut approché deux jours plus tard par un autre jounin qu'il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir croisé dans le village et qui s'avéra être l'époux de Kohari Umino, Ikkaku. L'homme le profusément d'avoir sauvé sa femme et lui apprit qu'elle tenait absolument à les inviter, Kakashi et lui, à partager l'un de leurs repas pour le remercier. Sakumo fut assez surpris par cette offre : après tout, il s'était contenté de faire ce que tout ninja de Konoha aurait fait pour un autre shinobi du village car ils appartenaient tous à la même meute et la meute était ce qui était le plus important pour les Hatake, en particulier les membres de leur équipe. Néanmoins, il en savait assez sur les rituels sociaux pour comprendre qu'un refus blesserait les Umino et accepta en songeant que cela ne ferait pas de mal à Kakashi de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes en dehors du cadre professionnel. Surtout après la déception que s'était avérée être son séjour à l'Académie au niveau social.

Par nature, les Hatake n'étaient pas très sociables et Sakumo avait conscience que cela pourrait s'avérer d'autant plus problématique pour son fils parce qu'il était tellement en avance sur les enfants de son âge. Et sur les autres enfants en général… Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que Kakashi allait s'ouvrir tout d'un coup aux autres, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, mais fréquenter de nouvelles personnes pourrait peut-être au moins lui permettre d'apprendre comment se comporter en société (ou du moins comment faire semblant) et élargir son cercle de connaissances.

Les Hatake étaient des individus très privés qui adaptaient leur comportement à leur environnement et qui n'étaient vraiment à l'aise qu'au sein du noyau familial. Celui-ci gravitait autour de leurs parents et, trop rarement, leurs frères et sœurs, puis de leurs compagnes et éventuels enfants. Ensuite venait le clan mais il se résumait à présent à leurs invocations, puis la meute, c'est-à-dire les amis et co-équipiers, les autres shinobis du village, puis le village dans son ensemble et pour finir le monde extérieur aux murs du Konoha.

Les Hatake n'avaient jamais très nombreux, mais Sakumo avait grandi entourés de ses deux parents, d'un oncle et de deux cousins. Les guerres, les missions au service de Konoha et la maladie avaient clairsemés leurs rangs jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Sakumo. Saya lui avait permis de supporter la perte du premier cercle de sa meute et ils avaient prévu d'avoir deux ou trois enfants pour repeupler le clan. Malheureusement, sa bien-aimée lui avait été brutalement arrachée alors qu'ils envisageaient de donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Kakashi. Son fils n'avait que lui et lui portait un amour mêlé d'admiration qui effrayait parfois Sakumo. Il lui arrivait de se demander s'il savait ce qu'il faisait avec son fils. Ce dîner avec les Umino pourrait être une expérience positive et le rassurer sur ses propres capacités à être un bon père….

Naturellement, Ka-kun ne fut guère emballé par la perspective de rencontrer des inconnus quand son père l'informa de l'invitation, mais Sakumo le convainquit en lui disant que cela lui permettrait de connaître deux des shinobis avec lesquels il pourrait être amené à travailler dans les années à venir et que leur visite aux Umino lui donnerait une idée de la manière dont il devait se comporter avec des clients après une mission car un client satisfait avait de grande chance d'engager à nouveau le même shinobi. C'était une explication outrageante, mais Ka-kun était encore suffisamment naïf et expérimenté pour tomber dans le panneau. Au moins, il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui présenter cette visite de courtoisie comme un exercice d'infiltration…

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, les deux Hatake se tenaient devant le portail d'une maison de style traditionnel dans le district shinobi. Sakumo eut un regard en biais vers la silhouette rigide de son fils. Aux yeux de tous, l'enfant semblait parfaitement à l'aise et sûr de lui, mais il était son père et savait que Kakashi appréhendait cette visite. Le jounin songea qu'il n'avait vraiment pas rendu service à son fils en s'isolant comme il l'avait fait à la mort de sa chère Saya, mais sa mort lui avait laissé une plaie béante qui ne se refermerait probablement jamais. Les rares amis de Sakumo n'étaient pas vraiment le genre d'individus à qui il voulait exposer son fils unique de manière régulière, en particulier Jiraiya et Tsunade, et le seul d'entre eux qui avait un enfant de l'âge de Kakashi était Dai. Malheureusement, la première rencontre entre leurs fils s'était mal passée et de toute façon, il n'était pas certain de vouloir exposer son fils encore très impressionnable au Clan Maito. La plupart du temps, il n'était pas certain d'être apte à l'être lui-même…

D'après les renseignements que Sakumo avait pu glaner sur eux (_ou plus précisément qu'il avait recueilli après une petite effraction mais bon, il était un shinobi, non ?_) dans les archives du village, les Umino étaient issus d'un petit clan du Pays des Tourbillons. L'arrière-grand-père d'Ikkaku, Ryoma Umino, avait été l'un des shinobis qui avaient escorté Mito-sama auprès du future Shôdaime Hashirama Senju en vue de leur mariage. Ryoma avait obtenu de ne pas retourner au sein de son clan et s'était installé à Konoha où il avait épousé une Nara. Les Umino n'avaient jamais été très nombreux à Konoha et la plupart des descendants de Ryoma étaient retournés s'installer à Uzushiogakure. A l'heure actuelle, une seule famille, constituée d'Ikkaku, Kohari et de leur fille, vivait à Konoha.

Comme la plupart des clans originaires du Pays des Tourbillons, les compétences des Umino se tournaient plutôt vers le Fūinjutsu et ils étaient hautement spécialisés dans les pièges. Ils possédaient un _kekkai genkai_ mental dont Sakumo n'était pas parvenu à trouver les spécificités mais qui faisait apparemment d'Ikkaku un élément précieux de la Section Interrogatoire et Torture de Konoha. Sa femme était la dernière représentante des Ishihara, un petit clan du Pays du Feu qui avait pratiquement été éradiqué durant les Guerres de Clans et qui avait développé des techniques secrètes liées au fait qu'ils étaient des senseurs. Mais la spécialité de Kohari était l'infiltration et son dossier indiquait qu'elle était l'un des agents préférés de l'Hokage pour infiltrer Iwa et Kumo, ce qui en disait long sur ses compétences.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Sakumo songeait qu'accepter l'invitation des Umino avait été l'une des meilleures décisions qu'il avait prises dans sa vie. Ikkaku lui avait paru strict et très sérieux au premier abord, mais l'homme s'était ouvert progressivement au cours du dîner. Kohari était une femme chaleureuse et pleine d'humour qui leur avait servi un simple mais délicieux déjeuner. Cela faisait une éternité que le jounin n'avait pas mangé autre chose que des rations de survie, des plats à emporter ou issu de son répertoire limité en matière de cuisine. Et en y pensant, c'était probablement son premier repas « social » depuis une éternité. Mais la grosse surprise de la soirée était Iruka, la fille de vingt-deux mois des Umino.

Iruka était une toute petite chose et Sakumo fut surpris que quelque chose d'aussi petit et mignon soit aussi énergique. Elle était également très affectueuse et sociable, babillant joyeusement. Dès leur arrivée, elle s'était pris d'affection pour Kakashi et s'il décryptait correctement ses babillement, avait passé les vingt minutes suivantes à lui montrer et lui présenter ses jouets préférés. Mais ce qui surprenait le plus le Croc Blanc de Konoha était que _Kakashi la laissait faire_ et semblait même apprécier leurs interactions. Guère bavard lui-même, Sakumo avait conscience depuis longtemps qu'il appréciait d'être entouré de personnalités bruyantes et énergiques comme Gai, Jiraiya et Tsunade. En effet, il n'avait pas à faire la conversation et le fait qu'il soit de nature silencieuse ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait le silence.

* * *

Ce chapitre n'a pas été beta-édé pour le moment, car cela encore repoussé la publication. Le chapitre suivant devrait arriver assez rapidement.

**Notes :**

_Concernant les Umino :_

Cette fic diffère radicalement de mon autre fic _Kiri ni Iruka_ où les Umino était un clan originaire de Kiri. Dans _Promise_, j'ai à nouveau joué avec le côté aquatique du nom d'Iruka pour l'origine de son clan et j'en ai fais un des clans d'Uzushiogakure. D'après les sources, le Clan Uzumaki était le principal clan d'Uzushiogakure mais rien n'exclu qu'il y ait eu d'autres clans. Dans cette histoire, le Clan Uzumaki représentait 75% des habitants d'Uzushiogakure, ce qui fait qu'on oubliait parfois les autres clans. Les Umino étaient le second clan du village en termes de population et il avait plusieurs petits clans shinobis comme le Clan Sanseki que la fic introduira plus tard.

Le _kekkai genkai_ des Umino sera développé dans un des prochains chapitres, mais je peux déjà vous dire qu'il donne des capacités empathiques. Je me suis basé sur la personnalité parfois décrite comme trop empathique pour un shinobi d'Iruka. J'ai fais d'Ikkaku un membre de la Section Interrogatoire et Torture de Konoha pour montrer que cette capacité peut être utilisée comme une arme par un utilisateur entraîné.

J'ai fais de Kohari une spécialiste de l'infiltration en hommage à _Another Perfect Wonder_, la magnifique fic de jaded_priceless où Iruka utilise les enseignements de sa mère sur les techniques de déguisements sans chakra pour cacher Kakashi en pleine lumière après l'avoir sauvé de ninjas ennemis. C'est une scène de la fic qui m'impressionne tout particulièrement car les shinobis de _Naruto_ ont souvent trop tendance à utiliser des techniques flamboyantes (et voyantes) quand une approche plus discrète aurait été préférable à mon sens.

La mention de certains des talents des parents d'Iruka me permet également d'introduire une partie des domaines qu'Iruka va étudier dans les années à venir.

_Concernant les Hatake :_

Ce chapitre renforce l'importance de la notion de meute chez les Hatake et la manière dont ils perçoivent le monde : il y a la famille, le clan, les amis et ensuite le village. Chacun forme un cercle de familiarité (la famille étant le premier cercle) et défini leur degré d'aisance. Les Hatake sont parfaitement à l'aise dans le cadre familial, mais plus ils s'éloignent du premier cercle, plus ils sont réservés. Les parents, la compagne et les enfants jouent un rôle primordial dans leur vie et ils ont du mal à fonctionner sans eux. C'est pour cela que dans le manga Sakumo se suicide après que ses co-équipiers et le village se sont retournés contre lui ou que Kakashi sombre dans la dépression après avoir perdu ses équipiers et vit uniquement pour le village.

Bien sûr, cette vision n'est vraie que dans_ Promise_ mais je pense que c'est assez proche dans le manga également, même si c'est quelque chose qui n'a pas été élaboré. Mais ce qui va changer radicalement dans _Promise_, c'est que la meute de Kakashi inclura une autre personne parce que son père craignait justement qu'il ne s'isole. Et Iruka s'avèrera un excellent choix parce que son travail à l'Académie et à la Salle des Missions assurera qu'elle ait peu de chances d'être tuée en mission.

Les marques faciales de Kakashi, ainsi qu'un passage du Chapitre 2, sont à clin d'œil au manga _Inu Yasha_. Les plus intuitifs d'entre vous auront deviné que la chevelure et les instincts canins des Hatake, ainsi que les marques faciales de Kakashi sont tous des traits hérités de Sesshoumaru. C'est également en raison de leur lien avec l'Inugami que le Clan Hatake possède le Contrat d'Invocation des Chiens.


End file.
